<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Heat by rosetealatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097105">Body Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte'>rosetealatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, leo calls nico princess, nico calls him flame brain, they cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High school Au! </p><p>Jason Grace was always a man of, well, grace. He was especially popular in school and best friends with Leo and Percy, and dating Piper.</p><p>Nothing could make it better until his cousin came to move in.</p><p>(Aka the FanFiction where Jason lives alone, Leo is lonely, a lonely Nico decides to move in with Jason)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning Jason had a routine. He would get up a 5:30 a.m to get an early morning shower. He would be out by six and start his breakfast, after he finishes eating he puts all his dishes from that morning and the night before into the dishwasher. Then he tidied up the place before he headed out for school by 7:15.</p><p>It would have continued like that until he got a phone call.</p><p>Jason looked at the strange number in confusion and ignored it, but then it rang again.</p><p>He sighed and answered, "hello?"</p><p>"Jason?" A choked voice asked over the phone.</p><p>A voice that sounded very Italian and very familiar. "Nico? Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" Jason furrowed his brows. Nico wasn't normally one who was super into technology, in fact the two would often write letters back and forth.</p><p>"Ja-sniff- can I come to stay with you? Please..."</p><p>"Of course but can you tell me what's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly, he was often teased for being a mother hen.</p><p>"I'll tell you when I get there, grazie.."</p><p>"Wai- how are you getting here?"</p><p>"I assumed you would say yes and already am on the train... sorry."</p><p>Jason chuckled, "no you're fine, I'll set up the guest room after I get out of class. What time will you get here?"</p><p>"There's a few overlays so in about eighteen hours?"</p><p>"Got it... that means you'll be here around 2 am... got it. Do you have everything you need?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah... I have everything. My dad is sending you my paperwork for school by mail."</p><p>"You and your technology hating family I swear," Jason chuckled, "I'll see you soon... hang in there okay?"</p><p>"Okay... grazie, ciao..." Nico hung up the phone and Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly. It would be a long day.. what happened to his cousin...</p><p>˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚</p><p>"So your cousin is coming to live with you?" Percy asked as Jason picked him up for school. (Annabeth usually walked to Percy's house and hitched a ride with Jason unless she had club activities before school)</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Which cousin? And for how long?"</p><p>"It's Nico."</p><p>Understanding flashed through his eyes, "Oh... do you think it might be-"</p><p>"Yeah..." Jason cut him off, "and I'm not sure how long. He sounded really upset over the phone. His dad probably bought him a phone just to call me."</p><p>Percy smiled a bit, "hey, at least he's coming. Piper and Leo hadn't met him before."</p><p>"Oh yeah, you're right," Jason smiled fondly at the mention of his girlfriend and best friend. Any time Nico came to visit for breaks Piper and Leo were always away with their own families so Nico had only got to meet Percy and Annabeth.</p><p>"Is he and that guy still together? Will I think?" Percy questioned curiously.</p><p>"Dunno, he might be part of it though," as Jason spoke his hands tightened around the wheel. Damned were the people who harmed his gremlin of a cousin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lunch time when Jason finally had everyone in one place. He, being dramatic a bit, cleared his throat.</p><p>"Okay, so I have to let you guys know my cousin is moving in with me for the time being." Jason announced.</p><p>Annabeth brightened up, "is it Nico?" She asked, her gray eyes glinting with an emotion.</p><p>Percy grinned, "Yeah, it is." He answered for Jason.</p><p>Piper hummed, "is that your cousin that Leo and I keep accidentally miss out on meeting?"</p><p>"Yep!" Jason looked to Leo, "he's a junior like you. Oh and he seems really grumpy at first, he's literally like a gremlin that wears black and sweaters during hot weather." He explained.</p><p>Leo made a face, "grumpy and wears black? Is he emo?" He asked.</p><p>"Nah, he just likes the color black. He's very, old fashioned, in many ways. Likes bands like The Ramones, Rolling Stone, and the Beatles. His family is also very not with the times." Jason replied.</p><p>"He's not going to complain 'back in my day' stuff is he?"</p><p>"No, he's chill. Just a gremlin that steals my clothes." Jason gave a sigh, "I lost three sweaters to that heathen."</p><p>Percy snickered, "What was his excuse again? Something like 'if I wear your sweaters I'll have the grace of Jason Grace'?"</p><p>"Oh my gods yes! I forgot about that!" Annabeth giggled, "that was the day he stole your letterman jacket."</p><p>Leo looked intrigued, "your prized letterman jacket? Aka the one that you don't even let your girlfriend have?" He asked coyly.</p><p>Piper pouted, "Yeah! Why can't I have it?" She complained.</p><p>Jason panicked, "I'm sorry! He already stole it so you can't have it!" He apologized.</p><p>Everyone laughed at him, "you're scaring your boyfriend!"</p><p>Leo leaned on his hands against the table, "so, why is he coming?"</p><p>"I don't know, he said he would tell me when he gets here, but he honestly has trouble where he lives so that's probably part of it." Jason scratched his neck.</p><p>"Troubles?" Piper looked worried.</p><p>"Yeah, his town is super homophobic... and Nico is gay, he's open so he doesn't care if I tell my friends, but its been hard on him." Jason told her sadly.</p><p>Leo cringed at that, "oh... well I mean this town is pretty all over." He offered up awkwardly.</p><p>"Mr. Flamedaddy can show Nico around when he gets here," Piper assured.</p><p>"That's Mr. sexy flamedaddy to you." Leo shot back.</p><p>"Ah, my mistake." Piper rolled her eyes.</p><p>Jason smiled at his friends and knew it would be okay.</p><p>˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚</p><p>"Hey, thanks guys for helping me out." Jason thanked as he and Percy moved an old bedframe of Percy's into the guest room.</p><p>"No problem, man! That's what friends are for!" Percy grinned and Annabeth watched them from her place by the door.</p><p>"Do you want us to come with you when you pick him up?" She asked with a smile.</p><p>Jason sheepishly smiled back before shaking his head, "I don't want you guys to force yourselves to stay awake."</p><p>"Nah, we got it! Besides we want to see him again! It's been about a year!" Percy told him, slapping his back.</p><p>Jason looked to a smiling Annabeth who nodded, "Well, if you insist, thanks guys."</p><p>"No problem!!"</p><p>At two thirty am Nico's train pulled into the station.</p><p>Jason looked around for a few moments as only a few people trickled off the train before he saw a mop of messy black hair. He grinned and opened his arms, "Nico!"</p><p>Nico looked dead as he was exhausted but he heard his cousin's voice. His normally grumpy expression was melted into a relieved one as he just dropped his suitcases and flopped into Jason's arms.</p><p>There was a laugh and Nico lifted his head to see Percy and Annabeth. He grew a smile and allowed himself to be hugged by them, "Hey Neeks! How are you?" Percy asked.</p><p>Nico just shook his head, "too tired... I'll say tomorrow..." he yawned.</p><p>"You mean today?" Annabeth teased.</p><p>"Yeah." Nico smiled sleepily at Jason as the blonde picked up the dropped cases and started to carry them out.</p><p>Off to home they went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frick (but in Italian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico slept until one that afternoon. Percy and Annabeth also spent the night but woke up around eleven.</p><p>Jason was busy chatting with them they didn't notice Nico stumble out of the room until he sat beside Jason on the old couch.</p><p>"Oh! Morning," Jason ruffled Nico's hair.</p><p>Nico just grunted and laid against Jason's shoulder, "morning..." he yawned. Though he sat up quickly once he saw Annabeth and Percy grinning at him.</p><p>"Rough night?" Percy asked.</p><p>Nico just sighed, "you could say that.." he mumbled.</p><p>"What happened... please tell me, Nico," Jason begged, but his eyes were stern.</p><p>Nico tensed before he let out another sigh and his eyes misted over, "Will broke up with me..." at Percy's horrified gasp he continued, "he had to. He moved in with his dad in Texas. So I was left alone, Reyna also moved because the town wasn't good for her family... so-so I was alone and the bullying only got worse with each day... and finally I had enough and I tried- tried to..."</p><p>Jason teared up and hugged Nico to his chest tightly, "Nico... please... please don't hurt yourself..." he whispered.</p><p>Annabeth looked sad and reached over to hold the boy's hand.</p><p>"I'm fine- I'm fine now... it just hurt. After my dad found out he was furious, he's the mayor and couldn't do anything for his son who's being bullied for being gay.. so he put me on the train and sent me here.." Nico told them, his voice was shaky but his eyes focused.</p><p>Jason gently kissed his cousin's head and coddled him, "You'll be fine here... I have an openly bisexual friend! His name is Leo and he's also in your class, plus we have a bunch of lesbians here too." He assured.</p><p>Nico just snorted, "thank you, gonna' make me the GSA President." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"You could we have one," Annabeth piped up.</p><p>"No thanks, I don't want that rep, 'Edgy Teens is also gay club president!'" Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I think it has a nice ring to it." Percy joked, leaning back into the loveseat.</p><p>Nico snorted and stretched his feet out, "I start school Monday... are you sure people are going to be fine...?" he whispered.</p><p>"Yeah... you'll be good."</p><p>˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚</p><p>Monday came around and Nico was dropped off at the office, Jason was very worried and protective so he asked the school to give Nico the same schedule as Leo, which Nico wasn't happy about having to do a class called Metalcraft. "I better be able to make a tiny sword"</p><p>And so Leo Valdez was waiting in his English 11 class, a bored expression on his face. They were starting a new unit coincidentally when a new kid was starting, though only Leo knew it was Jason's cousin.</p><p>Speaking of which, the door opened and Leo's eyes widened. The boy who walked in had the messiest black hair, black eyeliner, light olive skin, and the biggest black sweater with a J sewn in the front hanging from his frame.</p><p>"Class, this is Nico di Angelo. He moved to New York from Los Angeles! Give a warm welcome." Mr. Chiron introduced.</p><p>Everyone stared Nico down who looked uncomfortable. He stayed silent and Leo eyed him up. Nico was really something to look at. Glittering onyx eyes shifted down to his feet which were decked in checkered converse. So he's THAT gay. Leo thought. The impish boy couldn't stop staring at Nico's slender face. It was too sharp like bone was right underneath and nothing else.</p><p>Then it happened, Nico turned around to give Mr. Chiron a paper and everyone saw it. Jason across the top and Grace across the bottom of the sweater.</p><p>Whispers sounded throughout the room and Leo huffed in annoyance and spoke up, "Jason is his cousin, stop your gossiping."</p><p>Nico turned right around quickly, his face flushed. He probably didn't even realize the others' innuendos until Leo spoke up. He just dipped his head in thanks before he shuffled to the only open seat, right in front of Leo. Leo was thankful he was taller than Nico, but that hair. Gods... it was so messy and everywhere. It looked good...</p><p>Leo shook his head slightly. Jason said to protect not to flirt. But he still couldn't help but wink at Nico when the other sat down.</p><p>Nico just stared at him coldly, but his eyes shined differently before he faced the front.</p><p>He rocks eyeliner. Leo thought, a smirk playing his lips.</p><p>Then Mr. Chiron spoke up again, "okay, does anyone here know anything about Mythology? Greek to be specific."</p><p>Nico quickly rose his hand. He was a nerd to be frank. A nerd for Greek Mythology and Mythomagic the Card game.</p><p>A couple girls started giggling and whispered, "he probably only knows Hades because he's goth."</p><p>Annoyance plastered Nico's face and he muttered under his breath, "onestamente, fanculo." (Honestly, fuck off)</p><p>Mr. Chiron cleated his throat to silence the giggling students, "Yes, Nico."</p><p>Nico looked at him and sucked in a slight breath, "Well, for one thing your name is that of a Centaur.. there's also the big three. Zeus, king of the gods and the sky, Poseidon, god of the seas, and yes Hades, god of the underworld. A part of the mythological stories are Nymphs, Dryads, Centaurs, Saytrs, and many more things." He continued on looking blank on the outside but Leo knew that Nico was secretly enjoying showing off all his knowledge. That little smirk on Nico's face when everyone whom was gossiping about him were shocked silent and Mr. Chiron's was proud.</p><p>Leo knew Nico would be an interesting person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>English went by fast and Leo stood by Nico's desk, "so, I'm Leo Valdez, but you can call me McShizzle." He introduced with a wink.</p><p>Nico did not look impressed and just sighed, "great, nice to meet you McBabysitter." He mumbled, pouting only slightly.</p><p>Leo snickered, "not much of a babysitter, so you're the infamous sweater stealing gremlin?"</p><p>Nico just blinked before he turned red, "Did he really go off about that?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Leo popped the 'p'.</p><p>"Oh my gods. I'll kill him," Nico gathered his things before shuffling awkwardly, "you're in my way."</p><p>"Oh right. Off to Earth Science!"</p><p>"Yay..."</p><p>Nico looked over to Leo as they walked down the hall. Leo had a dark burgundy beanie on that covered his ears. The noirette kept glancing over at the brunette and in turn he looked back, making eye contact.</p><p>Nico bit the inside of his cheek and turned away before his eyes widened a bit and he smiled slightly, "Percy!" He called and ran over to the tall senior and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.</p><p>Percy blinked in surprise before he smiled down, "Hey Neeks! How are you doin in your classes?" He asked, hands on Nico's shoulders.</p><p>Leo looked surprised that Nico suddenly rose his voice. He saw Nico hug Percy and that smile on his face. He walked up to them and put a hand on his hip, "Ooh, Percy is popular with the ladies and men." He teased.</p><p>Percy smirked and rolled his eyes, "for your information, Nico is single and gay," he informed.</p><p>Nico made a choking noise and flushed red, "PERCY!" He practically shrieked, smacking Percy's chest.</p><p>Percy laughed loudly and Leo grinned, "Sorry, but I'm into hyper people," he stated as he crossed his arms defiantly.</p><p>Nico burned crimson but it was more from anger, "oh really? I'm more into tan-" he paused, "dammit you're tan. Ugh! Whatever you're so stupid." He rambled fast before storming down the hall.</p><p>Leo blinked in surprise and Percy chuckled in amusement. Then he full on laughed when Nico walked back to them with a deeply blushed expression, "I have no idea where I'm supposed to go."</p><p>"Pfft! Of course, how could sir hotness let a damsel wander aimlessly," Leo gave a sarcastic bow.</p><p>Nico just grunted and stood impatiently as Leo took his sweet time taking him to class.</p><p>Percy just smiled and texted Annabeth:</p><p>OceanSpray: they were so flirting</p><p>Olivegarden: who?</p><p>OceanSpray: Leo and Nico it's so cute my new ship</p><p>Olivegarden: are you replacing your solangelo feelings with what? Valdangelo/leico?</p><p>OceanSpray: well of course! I spent two years encouraging them!</p><p>Olivegarden: they broke up on good terms seaweed brain, but I see your point. Nico would do Leo good I think.</p><p>˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚</p><p>In earth science Leo told the teacher he was going to be Nico's partner from now on because of Jason Grace. Mention Jason's name to a teacher and they'll melt almost instantly.</p><p>"Of course! You can sit next to him for the rest of the year!" She chirped.</p><p>Nico let out a loud groan, just for the fun of it, and Leo turned around and let out a laugh, "come on, sunshine." He teased.</p><p>Nico tensed up and he bit his lip, "right..."</p><p>Leo noticed the change and gently nudged him, "are you okay..?" He asked.</p><p>The Italian just hummed and continued to chew on his lip, "it's just... my ex, he used to... call me sunshine." He turned red, "s-sorry, that sounds weird- I just... sorry..."</p><p>"Hey hey, no need to apologize. I get it, exes... did it end badly?" Leo questioned.</p><p>Nico smiled sweetly, "no... he was about as heartbroken about it as I was. He was moving in with his father in Texas, we agreed it would be too hard to stay together long distance." He explained.</p><p>Leo hummed, "Ah, yeah my ex girlfriend dumped for another guy,  haha..." he spoke sadly.</p><p>Nico rose a brow before he smiled and nudged Leo back, "all the single ladies..." he murmured.</p><p>"Oh my, princess Nico knows modern music?" Leo said sarcastically.</p><p>Nico snorted, "Fine then, guess I'm a princess." He got a coy smile before he went back to the papers they received and should've been looking at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, his black messenger bag left forgotten near the door.</p><p>Jason came in a few moments later and rose a brow with a laugh, "hard day?" He asked Nico.</p><p>The noirette shook his head, "no... more like eventful." His cheeks flushed red a bit as he remembered a certain flame brain.</p><p>Blue eyes scanned over Nico's slumped figure, "I see, so what happened today? You didn't sit with me at lunch." He pouted.</p><p>Nico sat up before he blushed, "Leo and I accidentally blew up our lab experiment and had to stay after to clean," he explained. He then remembered Leo throwing sticky paper towels at him and he huffed slightly.</p><p>"Ah, anyways, do you want to go to the cafe with me?" Jason invited, sitting down on Nico's back.</p><p>"Ack! Jason! Get off!!!" Nico wheezed, trying to twist around so he can smack Jason.</p><p>"No, you didn't answer me," Jason said with a laugh.</p><p>"Fine! I'll go to the cafe!!!" Nico whined, smacking his face into the cushion.</p><p>"Great, get ready to go then," Jason got up and walked to his bedroom.</p><p>Nico sighed heavily and decided to just switch sweaters, mostly because the one he's wearing has a stain from the science class disaster.</p><p>˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚</p><p>Leo sat in the cafe with Piper, Percy, and Annabeth.</p><p>The ambience of the cafe was warm and cozy. Walls were brown and the floors were reddish-brown wood panels and cream colored rugs under each table.</p><p>The cafe was called "Cafe Halfblood". There were replica weapons on one of the walls. On the other wall opposite, is decorated with photos of all the regular customers. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, and a couple others appear the most.</p><p>Leo heard the bell jingle and turned to see Jason walking in with a black haired grump walking in behind him.</p><p>The said grump didn't have a sweater on this time, but he had a black shirt on with a Greenday hand grenade print. To make it edgier was the fact he has a black and pink striped long sleeve undershirt.</p><p>Nico's eyes brightened a bit as he saw Leo. "Sup, princess." Leo greeted from his spot across from Percy.</p><p>Percy repeatedly slapped Annabeth's arm excitedly until she smacked him back harder and then he just sulked.</p><p>Jason was just plain confused as Nico rolled his eyes, "whatever, flame brain." He retorted.</p><p>"Is flame brain from metalcraft because I almost set my head on fire? Because I swear I'm usually smoother than that," Leo gave a laugh.</p><p>Nico snorted, "oh yeah, I'm sure." He said sarcastically as he sat down beside Leo as Jason sat beside Piper.</p><p>"You two seem to be friendly," Piper chirped as she took a sip of her frozen lemonade.</p><p>Leo leaned on the table, "what can I say? I likable." He said casually, sipping hot chocolate.</p><p>"Keep saying that," Nico said sarcastically, pointing to the drink he wanted from Jason.</p><p>Jason smiled at his cousin seeming to be content where he was, so he got up and went to order Nico's caramel latte from the barista named Rachel.</p><p>"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Jason asked with a smile.</p><p>"I'm good, I see your cousin made a splash in school," Rachel commented with a giggle.</p><p>"Yeah, he's definitely unique," Jason gave a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh no I'm talking about the fact that he's gay and friends with Leo," Rachel whispered.</p><p>Jason furrowed his brows, "what do you mean?"</p><p>"People already think they'll end up together," Rachel informed with a peppy giggle.</p><p>Jason blinked and glanced back to see Nico and Leo arguing with each other but there was a certain fondness behind their eyes, "I see," he murmured before he grinned.</p><p>He took the drink after thanking Rachel and gave it to Nico, "how are you liking the school?"</p><p>"It's okay," Nico shrugged, "I haven't really had any problems with anyone."</p><p>Leo rose his arms and flexed, "I'll keep watch," he boasted.</p><p>"Okay, limp noodle," Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p>The group of friends, and a new one, enjoyed their drinks in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>